Promise Me
by Repiece
Summary: Luffy's eyes widened as she spoke in between her sobs. "...I'm so scared...please...don't leave me...don't make me think that you and all of this is nothing but a dream..."


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related which includes the characters of One Piece.

**Rated M for Lemon. You have been Warned.**

* * *

**Promise Me**

It took a long time, but the Straw Hat crew were finally close. Close to the goal that their idiotic, but strong and determined Captain dreamed about everyday since he was entrusted with the Straw Hat that he had on top of his head. Luffy was close to Raftel and close...to becoming the King of the Pirates and finding the One Piece.

The Straw Hat Pirates were all celebrating into the night as they knew that once the sun rose the next morning, they will face their toughest adversary yet. They danced, they feasted, they laughed and they had occasional fights that were ended by Nami, most of which involved Sanji and Zoro. Luffy was having the most fun with the crew that he had risked his life for and wouldn't have gotten as far as he did without them. He really did love his crew mates from the bottom of his heart.

Throughout the entire night the Straw Hats partied, Nami couldn't keep her eyes off Luffy. She was really happy for the rubber man that fell from the sky that day all those years ago. At first, she thought he was just someone who she could use as her way out of stealing a map of the Grand Line, but how the times and opinions changed. Now he was her Captain. The Captain of the pirate crew she was glad she was a part of. She got to meet so many beautiful sights and places and met some of the most courageous and remarkable people she had ever met.

Sure there were times where she wished she was back home in the safe and comfort of Bellemere's tangerine grove, but she never regretted her decision to join Luffy on his voyage to become the King of the Pirates. Luffy had done so much for her that no matter what she had done or will do for him, she didn't believe that she could ever repay him. Sure she navigated him towards his goal, but to her, she felt like it wasn't enough.

As it got deeper into the night, Nami sneaked away quietly from the others to get some fresh air on the other side of Sunny, as well as some alone time to think about things. Despite going all the way to the other side of the ship, the noise the crew made was still very audible. She smiled to herself as she walked over to the railing and laid her elbows on it. She looked out to the sea and smiled to herself. They were so close to finally helping Luffy become the Pirate King. She couldn't wait to see how he would react to when he finally finds the One Piece, granted it was really there. However, she never doubted that it wouldn't be there and neither did Luffy. Whatever they find on Raftel, regardless of what it is, she wouldn't be disappointed and she knew that Luffy wouldn't be either. However, they knew it wouldn't be easy. 'They' were there. The group of pirates that stood in their way. She knew that they would fight it out and she knew that she and the others wouldn't lose.

However, Nami had this feeling in her chest that something horrible was going to happen. Normally, she would have this feeling whenever Luffy got her and the others into one of his crazy schemes, but this time...it was different. This time, it made her truly afraid. She didn't know why, but it did.

"Oi Nami! What are you doing?" Nami gasped and turned around to see Luffy smiling at her.

"Oh it's just you Luffy...don't sneak up on me like that..." She told him, frowning.

"Shishishi, sorry. So what are you doing?" He asked again.

"Just thinking..." She turned back around to the sea.

"Oh? What about?" He asked as he walked forward and leaned his elbows on the railing like her.

"Just about everything we've been through...people we met..." She replied with a soft smile.

"I see." He put on that contagious grin. The two of them stayed silent after that. Listening to the sounds of the waves crashing into the Sunny felt soothing. Nami eyed at Luffy from the corner of her eyes. His Straw Hat gently rocked back and forth whenever a breeze blew. "Ne...Luffy?"

"What is it?" He asked without turning his head. His grin still plastered on his face.

"What will you do...after you become Pirate King?" He turned his head to look at her with an expressionless gaze. She didn't look at him and instead looked at her hands as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Hmmm..." He hummed before turning back to the sea. "Shishishi, that's easy! Keep sailing and go on more adventures with everyone!" Nami couldn't help but laugh at the simple, but Luffy like answer. "What? What's so funny?" He pouted.

"Nothing...it's just that it was a Luffy like answer, that's all."

"Oh, shishishishi!" He laughed as well.

It got silent once again between the two. Luffy only gazed out at sea, thinking about who knows what, or maybe not thinking at all. Nami wasn't sure so she didn't think too much on it. The worried feeling she had resurfaced after a while and she frowned. She looked over at Luffy and as soon as she did, the feeling of worry turned to fear.

They were heading into a battle that would definitely change the world. Knowing Luffy as well as she did, she knew he was going to go all out. Do whatever it takes to win even if it kills him. Even if it kills him. 'Luffy...' She closed her eyes and suddenly felt her entire body get cold. '...what if...Luffy gets killed? What if...Luffy dies?' It then dawned on Nami. What would it be like to live in a world where Luffy was no longer there. A world where she couldn't see him anymore. A world where she couldn't see that stupid, contagious grin or that stupid face he makes whenever he gets excited. She became scared. 'A world without Luffy...' She wrapped her arms around her, causing Luffy to look at her. 'Why...why am I thinking about such a thing? Why...why do I feel so afraid?' Luffy called her name, but she didn't hear it. 'A world without Luffy...' She repeated and then suddenly she heard the laughter of the one being on this entire planet that she hated and feared out of all.

'Sha hahahahahaha!'

Nami started to shake uncontrollably. 'No...No...'

"Oi Nami!" Nami opened her eyes as she heard Luffy's voice as well as his warm hands on her shoulders. When he saw her open her eyes and look at him, he felt slightly relieved, but was still very worried about his precious nakama. "Nami...what's wrong? Why did you start shaking like that? Should I get Chopper?" Nami didn't respond and just continued to stare at him. Her shaking settling down a bit, but still there. When she didn't respond, Luffy became worried. "Wait here! I'll go get Chopper!" He told her and turned around. Nami's eyes widened as Luffy started to head back toward the others. Her fear grew.

'No...' She suddenly grabbed Luffy's cardigan with her hand and pressed herself against his back, making him stop.

"Na-"

"Don't go!" She screamed causing Luffy to gasp in shock. "Please...don't go..."

"Nami..." Luffy looked at her as she buried her face into his back. He could feel her still shaking. "Okay..."

* * *

Zoro yawned as he decided to go see where Luffy went. When he got to the other side of the ship, he stopped when he saw both Luffy and Nami. He narrowed his eye at them, especially at Nami. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he had a pretty good guess. He closed his eye and walked back to the others.

When he got back, Sanji suddenly approached him. "Oi Marimo, where is Luffy?" Zoro didn't respond and just sat down on the stairs. Sanji got pissed. "Oi..." He growled. Zoro still didn't respond.

"Hm? It seems Nami isn't here either." Robin pointed out.

"Huh?" Sanji shouted. "Nami-swan! Where did you go?" He shouted.

"Urusai!" Zoro suddenly shouted.

"Huh?" Sanji glared at the swordsman. "What the hell is your problem?" Sanji asked. Zoro didn't answer. Sanji was starting to get angry. He was going to yell at Zoro again, but he suddenly put the pieces together. Nami was missing and so was Luffy. This made angry. "That rubber idiot...he better not be do anything to Nami-swan or I'll-" He tried going up the stairs, but Zoro suddenly drew his sword and placed it in front of the stairs, stopping Sanji from advancing. "Oi Marimo! What the hell!?"

"Neither you or anyone is going past this point! Am I clear!?" He told everyone as they stopped what they were doing and saw the glare he was giving them.

"Z-Zoro..." Usopp muttered in shock. Robin stared at him for a while before she smiled and giggled.

"Oi Marimo! What the hell is going on?" Sanji demanded an answer.

"Cook-san...I'm in the mood for some dessert." Robin smiled.

"Hai, Robin-chwan~!" Sanji shouted and pranced as he ran toward the kitchen. Robin looked over at Zoro and she gave him a nod in understanding. Zoro closed his eyes and lowered his sword. The others stared at Zoro before returning to whatever they were doing before being interrupted.

* * *

Luffy just stayed still as Nami's grip on his cardigan tightened. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew something wasn't right with Nami. Of course the first thing he did was try to go get Chopper, but when she suddenly grabbed his cardigan, he stopped. He didn't know how long they stayed like this, but Luffy was becoming restless. "Nami..." At her name being said, she buried her face deeper into his back. "...what's wrong?"

It took a while for her to finally answer, but when she did, he wasn't expecting those words to come out of her mouth. "I'm scared..."

"Scared? Scared of what, Nami?"

She didn't answer immediately. Luffy could feel her breath against his back, even through his cardigan. Her breathing were shallow and quick at first, but slowly began to return to normal. Luffy made a noise in surprise when he felt her let go of his cardigan and then heard her take two steps back. He turned around to face her. She had her lowered which didn't let Luffy get a clear look at her face. She still had her arms wrapped around her.

"Luffy...I'm scared...scared that...this might be...the last time..." Luffy gasped softly.

"What are you talking about, Nami?"

"You always...do risky stuff and get yourself almost killed...I'm scared that...this time...you'll go to far and...you'll die..." She told him, her voice cracking a bit with every word.

"Nami..."

"...I'm scared...of a place...of a world without...without you...Luffy..." Luffy's eyes widened in shock. "...I'm scared that if you leave for good...then everything will go back to the way it was...that I would go back to...to...to..." She couldn't finish. Luffy's eyes widened even further when he saw tears start to fall down her cheeks.

"Nami..." She lifted her head and Luffy felt heart broken at seeing his navigator cry. She then suddenly took a step forward and buried her head in his shoulder, gripping his cardigan as she cried. Luffy didn't know what to do or what to say. All he could do at that moment is let Nami use his shoulder to cry on. He didn't how she was going to finish that sentence, but he didn't ask and just let her stay there. He wanted to do something, to stop her tears, but he didn't know what he could do. He just stood there and he would for however long Nami needed him for.

"I...I'm scared..." She said again. "That if you were gone then everything we've been through would be a dream...and when I wake up...I'll be in that room at Arlong Park...drawing maps for Arlong...and stealing money to help pay for my village...only for it to be taken by the Marines, making me do it all over again...then everyone would get killed...because of what Arlong did..." Luffy's eyes widened as she spoke in between her sobs. "...I'm so scared...please...don't leave me...don't make me think that you and all of this is nothing but a dream..."

"Nami..." He hated seeing her like this. He hated when she cried. He clenched his fists in anger. He was angry at himself. He was angry at himself for making her worry so much about him.

Eventually, her crying died down, but she didn't move from her spot. She opened her puffy red eyes halfway. She took in Luffy's scent and she felt his scent intoxicate her. 'Luffy...'

"Nami...are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah..." She whispered, moving her head slightly.

"Do you still want to talk?" He whispered to her. Nami thought about it and then closed her eyes.

"...Luffy..."

"You don't have to if you don't want to...I won't force you..." He told her. She felt herself smile. No matter what the situation was, Luffy always cared about his nakama. It was always them before himself, except when it came to meat. She let out a giggle at the thought. "You laughed...that's good..." He smiled at her. She pulled her head away from his shoulder to look at him. He grinned at her.

"Luffy..." She whispered and then raised a her hand, hesitating a bit, but then placed it on his cheek.

"Nami?" He asked confused.

"Luffy...promise me...promise me that...you won't leave me..." She whispered, her eyes pleading with him. Luffy gasped softly at her request and pleading eyes. He then smiled.

"I promise...I promise that no matter what happens tomorrow...I won't leave..." Nami couldn't help but smile as small tears formed in her eyes.

"Luffy..." Then, to his shock, she leaned up and suddenly kissed him. Luffy was just stunned. He had never been kissed before so he didn't know how to respond. Was he supposed to do something?

Nami wasn't sure why she kissed Luffy, her Captain, but she did. Her body just suddenly moved on its own. The kiss was nothing more than lips on lips. There was no movement, no tongue action, no nothing. It was after all, her own first kiss. Whether it was Luffy's first kiss she didn't know, but she secretly hoped that it was. In fact, she was beginning to think so because he didn't do anything, but that could have been just his body going into shock. She eventually pulled away from Luffy and opened her eyes to look at him. Her hand was still on his cheek. She felt her own cheeks burn with an intensity that would make Franky's Fresh Fire feel cold.

"Nami..." He finally spoke. She smiled at him as she noticed that he was confused at her action. She lowered her hand and grabbed his own. Luffy didn't know what she was going to do, but he found himself being dragged by her. Next thing he knew, he was in Nami's room and heard the sound of her door being closed. He turned his head to look at her, her hand still in his. "Nami...?" She didn't say anything and just pulled Luffy along with her to her bed. "Nami...what are you doing?" He asked, confused.

"Luffy..." She finally responded a she turned to look at him. She then walked toward him and wrapped her free arm around him. She leaned her body against his chest and just hugged him. Her skin tingled when it made contact with his. She rested her chin on his shoulder. Luffy didn't know what was going on anymore. All of this was so confusing to him, mostly because all of this was new to him. Nami was acting weird and he wasn't even sure why. She even kissed him, something he never done before or even thought about doing until she kissed him. He just wished someone would explain to him what was going on. Where was Robin when you needed her? Nami pulled away from him and looked at him with the same pleading eyes he saw before. "Luffy...please..."

"Nami...what is it?" He asked, wanting to do whatever it took to help her.

She smiled at him and then she kissed him again. Luffy's eyes widened at the second kiss the two shared. Just like the first, there was no movement. Only lips on lips. Nami pulled away, but not far as she whispered Luffy's name. Luffy felt his lips tingle when her breath made contact and he had to admit that he liked the feeling. He then felt her grip his hand. He looked down at it and then back at her. She let go of his hand and then wrapped them around his neck, before smashing her lips on his. Luffy moaned. He was shocked that he could make a noise such as that. He suddenly felt himself fall down. The back of Nami's legs hit against the bed and the two crashed down onto the bed. Luffy managed to keep himself from crashing down onto Nami's body using his hands, but she just kept on kissing him. It was almost as if she didn't notice that she fell down on the bed.

Nami savored the taste of Luffy's lips as she tasted the not so surprising taste of meat. Luffy wasn't sure on what to do in his current situation. She was kissing him, while he was above her doing nothing. He only did nothing because he didn't know what to do. This was the first time anything like this happened to him. What was he supposed to do?

Nami soon was losing air and she pulled back to catch her breath. She looked up at her Captain with narrowed eyes and smiled at him. "Luffy..." She moaned.

"Nami...what are you doing?" He asked.

"I don't know...I don't know why...but...please...don't stop me...please don't..." Luffy gasped softly and slowly nodded his head.

"A-Alright...I won't..." He told her and she smiled warmly at him. She leaned up and kissed him again. Luffy still wasn't sure what to do, but he wasn't going to stop her. He told her he wouldn't. He moaned when he suddenly felt her tongue lick his bottom lip and try to enter his mouth. This was new. He wasn't sure what she wanted, but Luffy decided to just go with what his body told him and he opened his mouth. She was surprised that he opened his mouth, but didn't question it as she entered her tongue inside. She moaned as she licked every part of his mouth, still tasting the meat he ate earlier from the party. Luffy was amazed at how good it felt to have Nami's tongue roam around in his mouth. When her tongue made contact with his, he moaned. Next thing he knew, his tongue began to dance around with hers.

'Luffy...' Nami was happy that he was slowly beginning to learn as she moaned again. When they broke apart for much needed air, they locked eyes with each other.

"Nami..." She smiled at him. She lowered her arms from his neck and moved them behind her. Luffy's eyes widened in shock and fascination as Nami started to take off her bikini top. "Nami...what are you...?"

"Shh..." She removed her bikini top and threw it on the floor behind Luffy. Luffy was speechless. He was frozen as he stared down at her bare breasts. Nami could feel her face get hot at his gaze. She felt incredibly embarrassed.

"Nami..." She gasped when he finally spoke and she looked at him, anticipating the next words that would come out of his mouth. "...I don't have 100,000 berries..." Nami blinked at him several times before his words processed in her head. She couldn't help but laugh. "What?" He pouted.

"Nothing..." She told him as her laughter settled down. She then leaned up. "Don't worry...you don't have to pay..." She then kissed him. Luffy made a noise in surprise. Nami placed one of her hands in his hair and the other roamed around his chest, feeling his well toned muscles with her fingers. The rough touch of his large 'X' shape scar was felt in her finger tips whenever her hand passed by it. She pressed her bare breasts against his skin and the result was this incredible tingling sensation that ran down her spine. His hot skin against hers was making her feel incredible in all the right places.

When she pulled away, she stared into his eyes and then placed the hand she had in his charcoal hair onto his cheek. She smiled at him and then started helping him remove his cardigan. "Nami...?" He didn't know why she was doing this, but she silenced him by placing a finger to his lips.

"Please...Luffy...don't stop me..." She pleaded. "Just...please..." Luffy looked at her before he nodded and allowed her to remove his cardigan and toss it behind them. Luffy then grabbed his Straw Hat and looked at her. She took it from him and placed it on the pillow next to her. She was not going to toss his treasured hat like she did with her clothes because she knew how much he treasured it. She then kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his body and pulled him down with her onto the bed.

Luffy wasn't sure what to do as he never done something like this before. All he did was let Nami do what she wanted. He would never hurt her and if she wanted this, then he would let her. He did not want to see her cry because he told her to stop. When they pulled away, Luffy looked at her flushed expression. "Nami..."

"Luffy...you can do...what you want...it's okay..." She told him, placing her hand son his cheeks. Luffy wasn't sure what she was talking about, but as he examined her, his body started to move on it's own. The next thing he knew, he was placing his mouth over one of her exposed breasts and lightly sucking on it. He couldn't understand why he was doing this, especially when he heard Nami scream. Lifting his head, he began to worry.

"Nami...what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" He asked terrified and afraid that he hurt one of his nakama.

"No...I'm fine Luffy...just keep going...please don't stop..." Luffy just couldn't say no. He nodded his head and went back to her breast. Nami bit her bottom lip to suppress a scream that might make him stop and just let out countless moans every time he did something incredible to her breast. When he licked her nipple with his tongue, she couldn't help but scream. Luffy was about to pull away, thinking he hurt her gain, but she suddenly placed her hands behind his head and pushed him further into her chest. Luffy was surprised by this, but his inner voice told him to just continue and he did.

Nami moaned and screamed every time Luffy flicked his tongue against her nipple. When he suddenly grabbed her other breast with his hand, she gripped his hair tightly, which made him hiss, but not stop. He squeezed her other breast softly and was amazed at how soft it felt against his hands. It was like touching a fluffy cloud, similar to the ones in Skypea. Luffy still wasn't sure what he was doing, but he did find it to enjoyable.

Nami soon reach a point that she didn't want to reach at the moment and pulled him away from her breast. "Ow...Nami that hurt..." Luffy pouted at the pain, and from being stopped. Nami didn't say anything as she was too busy catching her breath. "Are you okay?" He asked at her. She couldn't help but smile at her idiotic, but caring rubber, meat headed Captain. The only thing he cared about was her and that just touched her heart, even if he didn't do anything to her, but make her feel good.

"Baka...I'm fine..." She told him, placing her hand on his cheek and caressing her thumb against his scar.

"Oh okay then!" He grinned at her. She smiled back and leaned up to kiss him. At the same time, she started to remove the rest of her clothing. Luffy didn't seem to notice as he had his eyes closed and concentrated on doing battle with her tongue. When he pulled back to get some air, he then noticed that all she had on left were her panties. "Nami..." He whispered and then looked a her to see her smiling at him.

"Shhh...please Luffy..." She pleaded before removing the last article clothing on her person. Luffy was speechless as this was the first time he had ever seen Nami completely nude, except for the time at Alabasta, but he didn't see everything as it was foggy. After all, he only did what the others were doing. She once again kissed him and roamed her hands across his chest and stomach before stopping at his yellow sash. She had some difficulty removing it, but did. Luffy was well aware of what Nami was doing, but let her do it since she pleaded with him to not stop her. With the sash gone, his pants came next. Nami blushed when she realized that he wasn't wearing anything under his pants and wondered if he always wore nothing under there. The two were now completely naked, their clothes on the floor with the exception of his trademark Straw Hat that rested on the bed with them.

Luffy only stared at Nami as he hovered above her naked. Nami on the other hand was red in embarrassment. Her eyes roamed down his naked body, taking a good look at his scar, abs and then finally at his erection. Her eyes widened at how big it was, but quickly averted her eyes back up to Luffy's face, her cheeks burning. "Are you alright, Nami?" Luffy asked, not being fazed over the fact that he was naked with her. "You look red...are you sick again?"

"Baka..." She muttered, looking away. "...why aren't you embarrassed?" She felt foolish asking such a question since she knew Luffy was probably oblivious about this whole thing.

"Should I? I do feel weird down there though..." Luffy told her and lowered his head to look down at his groin. Nami blushed and bit her bottom lip.

"Baka..." Luffy looked at her again and tilted his head slightly in confusing.

"Nami...what do I do?" He asked and she looked at him. She knew what he was talking about and smiled at him. She gave him a quick kiss, before she shakingly put her hand on his erection, eliciting a groan from her Captain. "Ah...Nami...what are you...?" He groaned as she moved her hand up and down his shaft.

"Luffy...put this...inside me..." She whispered in his ear and he made a noise in response.

"Huh? Inside you? What do you mean?" He asked confused. Nami laid back down, releasing her hold on his penis and then slightly spread her legs. She turned red when she saw Luffy look down there.

"Put it...in here..." She told him.

Luffy looked up at her and then back down to her wet folds before nodding his head. He wasn't sure what was going on, but if she told him to do it, then he would. He moved in between her and pointed his erection at her entrance. Nami bit her bottom lip and gulped as she was preparing herself to have sexual intercourse with her Captain. When his penis touch her entrance, she held back a moan. When he entered her, she couldn't hold it back and moan as he slowly pushed through.

Luffy didn't know what he was doing and because of that did everything slowly in case he made a mistake of some kind. However, he felt an incredible feeling when he entered her. It felt wet and warm inside of Nami. It was also tight as Nami's vaginal walls contracted around the intruder. Luffy continued to push through until he felt something like a wall blocking his way. "Nami...something..." He groaned a she had his eyes closed. Nami opened her eyes halfway to look at him and she then gulped.

"Just push through..." She told him and he nodded his head. So he did. He immediately opened his eyes when he heard Nami scream. He looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes and it made his heart start to shatter.

"Oi Nami!" He screamed as she cried out from the pain she was feeling of her hymen breaking. "Nami, are you okay!?" Realizing that me may have hurt her, he started pulling away. However she suddenly wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his abdomen to stop him.

"Don't!" She cried out. Luffy gasped as he stayed still. He could feel her nails dig into his back, but he didn't cry out in pain or motioned it. He could feel Nami shaking underneath him. He was really confused about all of this. He hurt her, but she was telling him to not move. Why?

"Nami..." He whispered as she started to settle down.

"Luffy please don't...I'm scared...I...I don't want to wake up and not see you anymore...I don't want to wake up and return to when I was working under Arlong...I don't want to experience that again...so please...don't let go...don't leave me...please..." Luffy felt his heart break in half as he felt warm liquid make contact with his cheek, telling him that she was crying.

"Alright Nami...I won't..." The two of them stayed silent after that. Luffy waited for Nami to tell him what to do next and after a while, she did.

"Luffy...you can start moving..." She told him.

"Moving?"

"Yeah...in and out..." She instructed him, which she didn't mind.

"Okay..." He replied and started pulling out until only the tip was in. He then slowly entered her again. Nami moaned. Luffy did it once more and received the same response. Luffy was amazed at how good it felt to do this, whatever it was. He was surprised that he didn't that a thing like this even existed. When he went a little faster, the mystery feeling he had became better.

Nami opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling as Luffy pounded inside her. The first few moments of it were terrible of course, but now that the pain was completely gone, she was amazed at how good it actually did feel. "Faster..." She told her. Luffy nodded and did as she asked. He moved faster.

The two moaned and groaned with each thrust as their sweat filled bodies moved together perfectly. Each time Luffy pushed into her, Nami squeezed his back and clenched her legs, their skins rubbing against each other. It was like their bodies were perfect for each other. "Luffy!" She screamed his name passionately, tears forming in her eyes. Luffy groaned her name in response as he concentrated on moving inside and out. Nami let go of his back and placed her hands on the bed, gripping the sheets tightly as Luffy continued to thrust inside her. Luffy noticed her breasts moving in the same way he did and lowered himself to place his mouth over one of them. "Ah! Luffy!" She screamed as he just doubled the amount of pleasure she was feeling.

"Nami..." He whispered and then nibbled on her nipple, swirling his tongue around it. He then lifted himself up and looked down at Nami, panting while continuing to thrust inside her. "Nami...this feels so good..." Nami smiled. She smiled so widely that it felt like she was smiling from ear to ear. She was glad. She was happy that Luffy was feeling as good as she was. Their bodies smashing against each other felt so perfect to her. Luffy then leaned down and for the first time, kissed her. She was shocked, but only for a few seconds and then kissed him back. She felt his arms rub against her own as he connected his fingers with her own. She clenched his hands tightly as the sound of their pounding flesh was the only thing heard in the room. When he broke the kiss, he immediately went to her neck and nibbled on the skin, which Nami allowed him to. "Nami...I feel weird..."

Nami opened her eyes when he whispered those words and assumed he was talking about his orgasm. She was close too. "Don't fight it...Luffy...I feel the same..." She told him.

"What do I do?"

"Just do what feels right!" She told him and she felt his head rub against her skin. Luffy didn't say anything and just continued to thrust. When Luffy felt the feeling in the pit of his stomach get stronger, it effected the speed of his movements. Nami on the other hand was much closer to her own orgasm than Luffy was. She clenched his hand tightly. Nami couldn't hold it in any longer. "LUFFFY!" She screamed his name as she felt her orgasm erupt. Luffy's eyes widened at the sudden tightness of her walls around his member and with one more thrust, he released as well.

"Nami!" He screamed her name in response as he spilled his seed inside of her. Nami screamed and screamed as she felt her womb get filled with his hot seed. Luffy gritted his teeth as he filled her up with everything that he was holding back since they first started. When it finally died down, Luffy and Nami both panted. Nami still held his hands tightly in her own. When both finally were able to get their breathing under control, Luffy lifted himself up to look down at Nami. "Nami...that was...amazing..." He said while putting on a small grin.

Nami nodded her head and smiled back at him. "Yeah...it was...thank you, Luffy."

"Huh?"

"For not stopping...thank you." She thanked him again and his grin grew.

"Sure thing Nami." Nami's smile widened and she then leaned up to kiss him. When the broke apart, Luffy removed himself from inside her and laid down next to her. He stared at the ceiling, a big goofy smile on his face as Nami rested her head onto his chest. She placed a hand on his chest as well, her fingers touching the scar. "Hey Nami...?"

"Hmm?"

"I promise..."

"Huh?" She lifted her head to look at him with wide eyes. He grinned at her.

"I promise that I won't leave you." She felt tears sting her eyes and just kissed him passionately.

"You better keep that promise..." She whispered against his lips, before smirking. "...or otherwise I'll have to charge you 1 billion berries..."

"Shishishishi! Alright!"

Nami smiled at his goofy grin and nuzzled into his neck. 'I love you...baka..."

**The End!**

* * *

**Author Notes:** Well, I hope you guys like it! There really needs to be more LuffyxNami lemons...just saying! Also, if you're wondering, this is what I think and hope what happens between the two before the final fight. I'm not saying Oda-sensei will do this, especially actually show the sex scene, but he could always hint it and I'm hoping that's what he does. Until next time!


End file.
